


[podfic] Five and One: I Wanna Hold Your Hand by Ywain Penbrydd

by christinefromsherwood



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hand porn, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Spock's flirting is totally unintelligible to Kirk, but it's enough to make the Ambassador's entourage retch.





	[podfic] Five and One: I Wanna Hold Your Hand by Ywain Penbrydd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five and One: I Wanna Hold Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876) by [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd). 



cover art by christinefromsherwood

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vtofomsuqso0zcm/5_1_I%20wanna%20hold%20your%20hand.mp3?dl=1) | 00:10:05 | 9.24 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Links

Original Text:  |  [Five and One: I Wanna Hold Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876)  
---|---  
Author:  |  [Ywain Penbrydd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd)  
Reader:  |  [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood)  
Music:  |  [Chance Encounter by David Hilowitz](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/David_Hilowitz/Chance_Encounter/)


End file.
